


Any Dark Alley

by Iwao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwao/pseuds/Iwao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catching Dark Wizards is a stressful job. Thank Merlin there are ways to relieve the stress. Any dark alley will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Dark Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Dracotops_Harry entry for the 2014 Fest, and my gift to Traintracks. The title is from a line in her fic Better in the Dark.


End file.
